


The Losing War

by honeycombhome



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycombhome/pseuds/honeycombhome
Summary: Team Natsu is taking on a dark mage guild. Just when the battle seems to be won, a life could be lost. As it seems the dark prophesy whispered to Lucy could be coming true, she sets off on a quest to save her friends...regardless of the cost.  -Will update as story progresses





	The Losing War

The battle was in full force. Lucy wiped the sweat from her brow as she prepared herself to call another spirit.   
“Open gate of the lion, Leo.”   
Leo roared into this world surrounded by a blazing white light. As the light faded to Loke’s natural glow, he looked back to meet Lucy’s eye.   
“I’m fine.” She assured him “But let’s finish these guys off fast!”  
Without needing any more clarification Loke understood. He focused on using as much of his own power as possible in the hopes of taking some strain off of his already weakened master.   
“Regulus Impact” Loke shouts unleashing his attack on the tall, dark and shaggy haired mage that has been battling Lucy and his fellow spirits.   
The mage who kept referring to himself as Convo, was wielding a rare type of reflection magic that has been throwing Lucy and her spirits for a loop. Already Capricorn, Taurus, and Virgo were sent back to the celestial spirit world after having their own power unleashed against them. It seemed that Convo absorbed every magical attack and then re-fired it, without taking any damage himself. Lucy was realizing it was going to take more than sheer power to defeat him. And he was only one-fourth of the dark wizard guild Team Natsu was currently facing.   
Erza was taking on the hulking leader, Thrush and his shadow magic. It appeared to be an evenly matched fight with each mage struggling to gain the upper hand, but Lucy knew her teammate would prevail.   
Gray was fighting with a plant mage, that was clearly at home in their forest battle field. She called the plants to animate and do her bidding. Fortunately, Gray’s frost seemed to be taking a toll and seriously limited her vegetation battle arsenal.   
And Natsu was just starting to get fired up against the reptilian mage that threw his armored body around as he tried to lash Natsu with his razor claws.   
After seeing her teammates were well on their way to victory, Lucy was determined to not let them down. She refused to be the weakest link. She shielded herself as Convo threw Loke’s Regulus back at them and then shouted out to Loke.   
“Alright Loke, time to change tactics.” Loke moved in closer to Lucy so they could plan their next move without yelling.   
“We can’t keep throwing this much magic at him when he is unfazed” Loke said.   
“I know, I’m running on empty anyway….” as soon as Lucy said it she felt its truth, she was exhausted, more than exhausted actually, the drain on her magic was painful.  
“We’re going to have to take him out without using magic.”   
Loke nodded in agreement, “Alright then” he said and stepped back to stand shoulder to shoulder with Lucy. “Let’s do this”.  
Lucy pulled her whip from her belt, but unfurled it without activating its fleur de tois power. She snapped it over Convo’s torso and he screamed out, more in frustration than pain.   
“Alright little girl, if you want to play without magic, we can do that too…although I’m not sure it’s a fair fight.” He roared up, and his dark locks flew back from his face. For the first time Lucy saw his eyes. They were crimson and cold. Chills spread across her body.   
Convo crossed the few feet between them in just seconds. He gripped Lucy by the neck and pulled her so their eyes were even. Lucy clawed at his hands as he whispered into her cheek and exhaled his hot sour breath over her face. Just as she was seeing stars cloud her vision she was released. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath even as it burned her ragged throat. She lifted her head to see Loke pummeling into Convo. Convo was spread out on the ground while Loke crouched over top of him beating him with a primal rage he rarely unleashed. Lucy was simultaneously disgusted by the degree of violence and relieved that it seemed their fight would soon be won.   
Loke must have sensed her thoughts because he let up and looked over to meet her eyes. Just then the previously motionless Convo came to life again, grabbing Loke’s ankle and throwing him to the side before roaring a haunting laugh. Lucy ran towards him whip sailing out before her, when he suddenly crumpled to the ground. Lucy tripped over her feet as she tried to process the events, she regained her footing and was taking quick steps towards the dark mage. When she was a foot away from him a wave of blackness overtook her. She was blind but for the blackness, her ears roared as if she was drowning. She grasped her head as her knees buckled and she curled into herself. She tried to remember to breathe. The words Convo whispered earlier rang through her mind in an spaceless refrain.   
She ran from the chilling words playing in her mind, pulling more into herself searching for any warmth she could find. Just when she thought she would never find it, she saw a light. She reached for it and suddenly she was back at the battlefield, cradled in Loke’s arms.   
“Hey, Princess, thought we’d lost you for a second.” Loke brushed aside a loose piece of hair from her face a he set her down.   
“Yeah” She turned as Gray’s voice alerted her to his appearance. “That plant poison was serious stuff. I got a small dose of it before flame-for-brains here blasted it your way, and I nearly blacked out.”   
Erza appeared on Lucy’s other side and chastised, “Yes it did seem very powerful. Natsu should have taken more care in how he dispensed of it.”  
Natsu rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry Luce, I got carried away.”  
“No worries guys I’m fine now really.” She reached out to grab Natsu’s hand as she reassured them.  
She noticed Convo remained motionless on the ground, down for good this time and allowed herself to feel okay. She still felt incredibly drained and her throat felt like she had gargled with gravel but she was okay. Her team was okay. Those haunting whispers started to disappear from her mind and she took a deep breath.   
Natsu squeezed her hand and she turned to look back at him, prepared to flash her signature Lucy smile. And for a moment all was right with the world.   
Then she saw the gleam of the dagger fly straight into Natsu’s back. And it all came crashing down.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a multi-chapter fanfic with most of the NaLu scenes yet to come. Comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
